SinfulShipping
by VampiricRosia
Summary: Series of random oneshots of my OC pairing of Ryoku Amanaka and Koari Yuhi. so you can get a better feel of their relationship!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: some background commentary on this oneshot, Hoshiko goes after Koari after Ryoku confesses to her. Hoshiko talks sense into Koari by telling her, Ryoku maybe a flirt but he isn't like Koari's father and older brother. she also tells her that Ryoku is just as afraid as she is. Koari runs to Ryoku and tell him she feels the same way and apologies for her reaction, they kiss and enter Ryoku's apartment. and what happens after that well, use your imagination..

All OC's belong to me, Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you Koari? For the past couple years my brother has been trying to change himself. For me, Reece, and you" Hoshiko exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Koari's arm. "And this is what he gets for it!"<p>

Koari turned around and looked at Hoshiko. Her heart rate was increasing from all the anger building up inside of her.

"You don't get it!" She yelled in reply as she turned around to face Hoshiko.

Hoshiko sighed and shook her head.

"Oh believe me I do get it. I get more than anyone else on either of our teams! Being afraid of getting hurt and of being let down. "Hoshiko said walking up in Koari's face.

She was sick and tired of all Koari's dumb excuses. She was tired of seeing Ryoku getting hurt when he is trying his best to change and be the person that Koari deserves. Hoshiko couldn't stay out of this one. Koari needed a good straighten out and Hoshiko was going to be the to do it here and now.

Koari looked straight into Hoshiko's eyes. She could see it, the same fear and pain. She sighed and through her hands up in defeat, she knew Hoshiko wasn't going to back down and between the both of them this fight would have gone on forever. Koari could afford to lose a friend.

"Okay fine!" Koari said with an emotion crack in her voice.

She sat down on the porch and then felt Hoshiko sitting down next to her.

"I am scared of being hurt. My father and brother always thought less of me because I was a girl. I just didn't want to go through that again." Koari confessed and looked down at her hands.

Hoshiko sighed and patted Koari on the back. She felt a bit of guilt replace some of her anger. She knew of Koari's past but she wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy.

"Look Koa, not every guy in the world is like that. Ryoku is not like that, I can assure you." Hoshiko said to Koari, her voice didn't have any hint of anger in it at all.

Koari smiled and nodded.

"I know that." She mumbled as she put her head into her hands.

"You know Ryoku is just as scared as you are. He has never had serious feelings for anyone like this other than you. It's just as new to him as it is to you."

Koari looked at Hoshiko with a shocked expression. Ryoku scared of anything that was new to her. She found herself smiling and looking at her hands.

"Ive made a horrible mistake." She murmured as she got up and went into the house.

Hoshiko smiled and looked out into the back yard. If only she could take her own advice for once in her own life.

Koari made her way up the stairs to the second floor of the Amanaka house. She needed to see Ryoku, Hoshiko made her realize what an idiot she was and how much of a blind, selfish brat she was being to Ryoku. She stopped at the door to Ryoku's room. She was about to knock before she lost her nerve. She took a deep breathe. She wasn't going to mess this up again.

Her fist gently hit the door twice and she waited until she heard heavy footsteps. The door opened and Ryoku appeared from behind it.

"Koari?" His voice had a hint of pain in it.

The guilt in her chest increased and the blood in her veins froze in its place. Her heart rate went up faster than a dog running after a piece of steak on a string. She took a deep breathe.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted. You have trying so hard and ive done nothing but push you away." Why did she say something as stupid as that? "I have feeling for you too Ryoku" she took in a deep painful breathe. She said it.

Ryoku didn't react right away; it scared Koari to the point that her whole body had gone numb. But then Ryoku wrapped his arms around her. She could feel the warmth of his body flowing through her freezing veins heating them up again. She wrapped her arm around his torso and inhaled his scent.

"I've waited too long to here you say that" he murmured next to her ear.

She grabbed hold of his shirt with both hands. She didn't want him to let her go.

"I'm sorry that I took so long." She whispered against his neck.

Ryoku's hand moved from her back to the sides of her face. He looked into her eyes as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming again. He felt himself inch closer to her and pressed his mouth into hers.

The moment Ryoku's mouth found hers Koari returned it and moved her arms around his neck. She couldn't take it anymore. No more being blind or selfish or stupid. She wanted Ryoku and she wasn't going to denying it anymore. And by the way he was kissing her; Koari knew he felt the same way. He picked her up bridal style and backed up into his room. He closed the door with his foot and set Koari's feet back on the floor.

It was going to be all about them. No more denial and no more pretending. They wanted to be with each other and that is all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

><p>Authors note: and i am sure you can draw your own conclusion after this.. XXD<p> 


	2. Ryoku's new boogeyman

Author Note: this one shot is pretty much Ryoku thinking about his Feelings for a certain female,his brother Reece walks in to talk to him about it. it helps for a while but the thought of having a real relationship is Ryoku's new boogeyman.

All characters belong to me!,Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

Reviews are always welcome

* * *

><p>Ryoku looked out the window from the living room. His thoughts were on the girl he had met at the Bey Shop when he went with Hoshiko earlier that afternoon. He couldn't help thinking about what she had said to him. It wasn't the first time that he had been rejected by a girl. But this time, it felt different. It felt like some had stabbed him in the chest a couple of time.<p>

"This girl must be something"

He turned around and looked at the person behind him. Of course it was his older twin brother, Reece, holding out a glass of what looked like some kind of soda.

"What do you want" Ryoku asked taking the glass of soda from Reece's hand and returning to look outside the window.

"I heard you were really out of it." Reece replied standing beside Ryoku.

Ryoku took a slip of his soda without looking at his twin. He really didn't feel like being teased or getting into a fight with Reece. He had other thing to deal with.

"Getting a lot of joy out of this aren't you brother." Ryoku said with a bitter tone.

He felt Reece's eyes on him, but he ignored it.

"No I'm not getting any joy out of this. You're hurting and I get it." Reece replied putting a hand on Ryoku's Shoulder.

Ryoku turned to look at Reece with a surpised look on his face. It had to be the first time that Reece actually had any sympathetic words for him at all in all his live.

"You get it?" Ryoku snorted a laugh. "Don't give me that fake I know where you are coming from crap Reece. Besides Terrina likes you."

Reece looked down at his cup and didn't say anything.

"Yeah well I guess this is where our twin gene hits us Ryoku." Reece said and took a drink of this soda.

Ryoku turned back to the window. He really didn't want to hear this twin gene stuff from Reece. And he really didn't want him to understand what his going through right now either. It was very unsettling.

"I'm okay Reece. I don't need your advice or anything." Ryoku turned around and walked to the armchair near the window.

Reece walked over to the couch and looked at Ryoku as he took another drink of his soda. He wasn't buying that trick.

"Come on talk to me. I really do want to help you. You know like brothers do." Reece said

Ryoku looked over to Reece with raised brows. Why was Reece being so brotherly all of a sudden? Then a very likely ideal popped into Ryoku's head. Hoshiko must have said something to Reece when they returned home.

"Fine I'll talk but you tell Hoshiko this doesn't change anything." He said before speaking again. "I'm used to being rejected by girls. But this one felt different on the inside."

Reece didn't say anything. He just looked at Ryoku and took the last slip of his soda.

"Well brother. I think you really care about this girl. But you aren't so good with relationships" Reece said with a very bored tone on his voice. "Maybe you should try and be serious about relationships."

Ryoku shook his head and set the cup on the end table next to the armchair he was sitting in.

"Thanks captain obvious." Ryoku shot back without thinking.

Reece smirked and sat his cup on the table in front of the couch. He looked at Ryoku.

"There you are back to your smart Elliot charm." Reece returned and stood up.

He took up both the empty glasses of soda.

"Yeah well I wouldn't count on that brother" Ryoku said as Reece took his cup away from his hand.

Reece smiled and put a hand on Ryoku's shoulder.

"Don't worry it will work out." Reece told him.

He walked away from Ryoku and out of the living room.

"Thanks "Ryoku mumbled under his breathe.

It was quiet and the room was empty with only Ryoku in it. He had watched Reece leave the room and then walked back over to the window his was at before Reece walked in. Reece didn't waste all of his time trying to help Ryoku. He had made Ryoku feel better at the moment, but he knew that once he would see that same girl again the problem would hit him in the face. For the first time, since he was three years old, Ryoku was actually really afraid of something. It wasn't the boogieman or a monster under his bed. It was worse, he had met a girl that he actually had real feelings for and that scared him more than anything else.

* * *

><p>Authors note: dawww! my poor Ryoku!<p> 


End file.
